This invention relates to syringe pumps. A syringe pump is a device used in the medical field for pumping liquid such as medication from a syringe into a patient. A syringe pump typically includes a housing, a mechanism for holding a syringe in place and a mechanism for pushing the plunger of the syringe so that the liquid is infused into the patient.
In order for a syringe pump to function correctly, the syringe must be properly placed in the pump. An improperly placed syringe may result in an error in the infusion of the liquid. It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a syringe pump equipped with a device for detecting a syringe so that if the syringe is improperly placed an alarm is generated or the syringe pump will not function.